Remnants of Love
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Ran was so happy with Shinichi. They were so happy, only if they hadn't gone to that place that day... oneshot.


**AN:** hello. This is my first Detective Conan/Case Closed fanfiction. I just recently got into Detective Conan and I have been wanting to right a fanfiction for a while. Hopefully, I can write more soon, but I think I might want to finish watching the series first. I'm on season 7 right now and have watched the 1st movie. Anyway, enjoy this fanfiction!! And please do review!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. I don't even own this idea. This idea was from a friend of mine. It was originally a short film done by him. The only thing I do own is the lines and I tweaked the ending a bit. If you want to watch the short film, look up Remnants of Love on youtube. Oh, I did change the gender of the child though. But that doesn't really count.

* * *

Remnants of Love

It was a dark afternoon. The storm clouds were drawing in close by. They ominously gathered around a simple looking house in the Beika area. Inside, a young woman, well into her upper twenties, picked up an elaborate picture frame. She looked at the picture with a sad smile. The picture was of a young couple after they had just gotten married. The two were Mouri Ran and the famous detective Kudo Shinichi.

A single tear rolled down the woman's pale face.

-Remnants of Love-

Mouri Ran watched the cherry blossoms as they passed by her. She was looking out of the window of a taxi car. Beside her was the renowned high school detective, Kudo Shinichi, who was also known to be her boyfriend at the time. The wind gently blew through her hair for the window was opened. It was just a lovely spring day.

Ran looked over at her boyfriend. "Say, Shinichi, just where are we going?"

Shinichi gave her one of his famous smirks. "You'll see." He told her.

She blew a stray hair away from her face. "Awe, that's all you'll tell me?"

"Yupp, unless you come up with a good enough deduction on where we are going."

"You and your deductions." She mumbled to which she received another smirk from. She smiled anyway and looked back out the window. Suddenly, a hand was placed over hers. She looked and saw Shinichi as he interlocked his fingers with hers.

-Remnants of Love-

Kudo Ran let another tear fall at the sweet memory as another one came to her mind.

-Remnants of Love-

"Come on, Ran. It's not that hard." Shinichi told her as he juggled a soccer ball with his feet. It was summer time, a year before their marriage. They were in a park. Some kids played detectives on the playground next to them. The little detective group consisted of a fairly large boy, a cute little girl, and a skinny boy.

"Come on, Ayumi-chan!" The larger boy called.

"Coming, Genta-kun! Mitsuhiko-kun!" The little girl called to them.

"It might not be hard to you, but it is to me." Ran told him.

"Come on, Ran. Just try!" He told her, holding out the ball to her.

She pouted and told the ball. She placed down on the ground next to her feet. "Okay, what do I do?" She asked.

"Okay, just put your foot on the ball," she did as she was told, "and pull back. Let the ball roll onto your foot and kick it up." She did as she was told, but Ran, being the karate expert that she was, kicked that ball a little too hard and it when soaring into the air.

"Opps." She said as she placed a hand over her mouth.

Shinichi only started to chuckle at her.

She pouted again. "Stop laughing!" She told him.

"But it was funny." He told her with his childish smirk. She glared at him. Then suddenly, gravity took place and the ball come down, landing right onto Shinichi's head.

"Serves you right!" She told him.

-Remnants of Love-

Ran chuckled at the sweet memory. She wiped a tear away from her face as another one fell down. Then she remembered what happened later that day.

-Remnants of Love-

Shinichi had his left arm wrapped around Ran's waist. They were looking out over the lake at the park. "It's so pretty." She told him.

"Yeah." He said, glancing down at her for a quick moment. Then, he looked down at the lake. "Hey, look. There's some koi."

Ran looked down as well. "Hey, you're right." She watched them swim around at the edge of the bank for a while "Maybe we can feed them later." She told him simply.

"Ran," Shinichi began.

"Yes?" She asked, looked up at him. Their eyes locked with each other's and soon, their lips were magnetically drawn together to form a sweet, simple kiss. They pulled back from each other shortly. Both of them had a smile on their face. Shinichi pulled her a bit closer to himself and she raised her hand on his shoulder. "I love you, Shinichi."

"I love you too."

-Remnants of Love-

Shinichi walked over to the bench where Ran sat, waiting patiently for him. In his hand was an ice cream cone with soft-served vanilla ice cream on it. "Here you go, Ran." He told her as he sat down next to her.

She took it from him. "Thanks." He nodded. She took a lick from it. "Would you like some?" She asked.

"Sure." He told her and she held out the cone toward his face. He bent down to take a lick from it, but only did his nose get the ice cream. "Hey! You did that on purpose." He told her.

She smirked. "Maybe, maybe not." She told him.

He smiled and wiped the ice cream off his face. He reached over to put it on hers. She squealed and tried to back him stop. "Oh, now how do you like it?" He asked as he tried to put it on her face.

"Stop, Shinichi! Shinichi!"

-Remnants of Love-

They were on the same bench by the lake. The sunset was setting peacefully over the lake, bathing the lake in a red color. Ran was lying down on the bench, her head on Shinichi's lap. Shinichi played with a lock of her brown hair, casually and tenderly stroking her hair.

"Shinichi," Ran began.

"What is it?"

"When did you first fall in love with me?"

"Hmm… I don't remember when." He paused. "I guess, some where down the road, I just did."

She smirked. "Oh, even the famous detective is clueless."

"Shut up." He told her, teasingly.

-Remnants of Love-

More tear fell down her cheeks. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She looked over and saw the painting on the wall. It was a picture of a boat on the waves of the ocean. A sadder look came onto her face. The ocean only brought her sad memories.

-Remnants of Love-

Shinichi and Ran walked hand-in-hand down the beach. They had been married for eight years now and they were on vacation. Ran leaned onto her husband's arm, snuggling closer to him.

However, neither of them noticed the man with a black trench coat, lurking around their area.

A rainbow colored kite soared in the sky as the wind blew the rainbow colored ribbons. At the end of the string, a boy, with glasses and wore swimming trunks, held the string.

"Conan!" Ran called out to her son as she waved to him. Shinichi also waved to his son who was the splitting image of his father.

Conan smiled and waved back at his parents. Then he looked back up at his kite. Still it soared in the sky.

That was when the mysterious man made his move. He raced up to Conan and picked him up. Conan dropped the string to the kit, letting it soar up into the sky as it freely road in the wind. "Mama! Papa!" He cried, kicking and screaming in the mysterious man's arms.

Ran gasped at the scene. Shinichi immediately ran over to help his son. Ran followed after him. Shinichi ran up to the man and punched him in the gut, making the man drop Conan. Conan ran over to his mother while Shinichi and the man fought.

The man cursed and threw a punch across Shinichi's face. Shinichi staggered back a bit, before lunching toward the man.

Conan was now safe in his mother's arms. Both of them watched the scene with fear in their eyes. That was when the ear piercing sound was made. It was the sound of a gunshot. Ran and Conan's eyes grew wide.

Shinichi's eyes grew wide in pain and shock. He had no idea that the man had a gun on him. He placed his hands on his chest and staggered a bit back. He could feel the blood flow freely from his wound.

The man shook his head in shock and disbelief in what he had just done. He clutched the gun in his hands; then darted away as fast as he could.

Shinichi fell into the soft warm sand. His vision was becoming blurry.

"Shinichi!!" Ran called out to him as she ran to his side.

"Papa!" Conan called as he followed his mother.

Tears were following from both of their eyes. Ran feel next to him. "Shinichi, hang in there. Please don't die!" She turned to Conan. "Call an ambulance!" Conan nodded and ran to get some help. Ran looked back at her husband's pale, painful face. "Shinichi, please don't leave me! Please!!"

"Ran…" He called weakly.

"Shinichi!"

"Take… care of… Conan." He said in between grunts.

"I will, but you'll be there with me! We'll take care of him together, just like we always promised to do!"

"I'll always love you… Ran." He told her with his final breath.

"Shinichi? Shinichi… no. No! Shinichi!!" She cried, letting the tears follow as freely as the kite.

-Remnants of Love-

More tears fell down the widow's face. She stood before his grave. She wore a simple black dress and a single red rose was in her hands. "Why? Why did you have to die?" She wondered out loud. Another tear fell down her cheek. She fell to her knees, dropping the rose on his grave. She clasped her hands over her eyes as she sobbed.

Conan came over to her. "Mama?" He called. He sounded just like Shinichi when he was little.

Ran looked up and saw her son. She hugged him tightly. "Conan!" She gasped. He hugged her back.

-Remnants of Love-

The rain began to pour down around Beika. The thunder rolled and lightning flashed. Ran wasn't affected by it at all. She could only surround herself with those painfully memories as she looked at the many pictures of her and her late husband. Lightning flashed again. A voice called her name. She slowly looked up from the picture in the photo album.

There she saw _him_. She saw Kudo Shinichi. He was standing outside the glass door. She stood up slowly, not believing what she was seeing. The photo album fell from her lap and onto the floor. "Shinichi?" She called. He stood there, his hands in his pockets, wearing his famous smirk.

_"I'll always love you… Ran."_ Those were his last words. The same as the day he died and left her here on their wretched earth.

She rushed to the door and opened it. The lightning flashed again as the thunder rumbled. A strong wind came in, but _he_ did not for he was gone in that instant the lightning had flashed.

Ran fell to her knees, the rain blowing onto her body. "I'll always love you too, Shinichi." She whispered into the rain.

-Remnants of Love-

_THE END_


End file.
